Over the Edge, Over Again
by Granuaile the Pirate Princess
Summary: First of The Tortuga Tales. They went back for Jack, why not James? A piece of his past from Tortuga convinces the crew of the Pearl to go over the edge to fetch back our beloved Commodore.
1. At The Golden Parakeet

**Disclaimer:** As much as I'd love to own him, James Norrington and the (not yet mentioned) crew of the Pearl belong to Disney. Kaylee MacEwan belongs to me alone. Please R and R!

Kaylee MacEwan was definitely not the first thing you noticed when you stepped into the Golden Parakeet Tavern. The first thing you noticed was a general uproar of people, drunken pirates looking for a night's pleasure and carousing whores looking for a night's work. You certainly wouldn't notice the quiet young woman behind the bar at first, but if you stayed long enough, and if you were a man, you did come to notice her.

She was lovely in a quiet sort of way that most of the rest of the female population of Tortuga could never be. Her long, dark red hair hung in a simple braid over a plain dress that, while suiting her well, left much to the imagination. Her modest good looks, along with her occasionally quick Irish temper, kept her quite safe from Tortuga's boisterous male population. Kaylee could either be a sailor's dream come true or his worst nightmare, depending on how he treated her. Night after night, she minded the bar, humming softly as she wiped down the glasses and smiling to the sad, washed-up sailors as she served them their comfort, or giving over-zealous would-be suitors a good dressing-down.

One such sailor was James Norrington. He was becoming a regular at the Golden Parakeet, taking up a seat at Kaylee's bar nearly every night of the week, nursing shot after shot of cheap rum. He had begun to truly enjoy the company of this gentle woman as he drank himself into oblivion in this place so devoid of sophistication. It was refreshing to have conversations, however limited they might be, with a woman who didn't want to jump into bed with him for a few shillings.

Instead, she brought him his rum, albeit more slowly and in smaller amounts than he would have liked, and asked him about his travels. As his evenings wore on and the alcohol loosened his tongue, he poured out his whole dreadful story to her. "And so I find myself here, broke and broken, a slobbering drunk with nothing left but to lay down in some gutter with the rest of the refuse and die."

With those words, he saw a change come over quiet Kaylee MacEwan's face. Her pleasant smile faded into a scowl as she grabbed his glass from in front of him and threw the rest of his rum in his face. "You, sir, are the sorriest wretch I've ever seen. You sit here on that barstool and complain that your life is over, that you have nothing left. You, Mr. Norrington, are an able-bodied sailor, or at least you would be if you left the drink alone for more than an hour, in a prosperous seaport. If you truly wanted to change your circumstances, you'd be out looking for a ship, not sitting here whining to me."

James stared at her, dumbfounded. What had happened to the pleasant girl that served him his drinks? He watched as she fished a tub from behind the bar and slammed it down in front of him. "I'll tell you what you can do right now. You can take this tub and round up the empty glasses from all the other lousy drunks like yourself and then take them in back and wash them up. I'll not serve you another drop of rum in your life, but if you want a decent meal and someplace to sleep besides a hog wallow, I can help you with that."

He stared a few moments longer, then picked up the tub. She was right. He was sitting here feeling sorry for himself, when he ought to be doing something to procure himself a means of getting back at Jack Sparrow. Drinking himself to death certainly wasn't going to do it. He would work here, gather up some money, and try to sign on with a fairly honest ship, and figure it out from there.

Yes, I realize Kaylee is a tad bit Mary Sue. Live with it. If you enjoyed, or have suggestions, please review!


	2. The Wicked Wench

**_Author's Note: _Thanks to everyone who has reviewed! Sorry if this chapter is a bit dry, its important to a later part of the story. And, as always, Norry and the rest belong to the mouse, Kaylee is mine.**

The next morning (although it was closer to afternoon) Kaylee groggily rolled out of bed, awoken by the smell of burning food. She pulled on her robe quickly and ran downstairs to the kitchen to see what was amiss. She found a slightly less unkempt James holding a smoking frying pan and frowning at it. He looked up as he heard her clambering down the stairs, and he stared. Kaylee suddenly realized she had just come flying downstairs with her robe flying open around her nightgown and her hair flying out behind her. She blushed furiously as she fumbled to tie her robe and braid her hair, and James graciously looked away, looking quite embarrassed himself. "I-I was trying to fix something for breakfast... I'm not much of a cook, I guess." He stammered as he fought the urge to look back at her.

When she'd made herself presentable, she took the frying pan from him and began to scrape the charred remains of a couple eggs into the refuse bucket. "I never much liked eggs anyway," she said with a grin. "Find yourself a chair, I'll fix some johnny cakes." James sat down at the rough-hewn table as Kaylee busied herself mixing the cornmeal batter.

He cleared his throat. "So why exactly are you here, Miss MacEwan?"

"Kaylee." she corrected him without looking up from the frying pan.

"Kaylee, then. I understand what all the other women are doing here. What is a respectable young woman like yourself doing in this den of thieves?"

She sat the plate of corncakes and sat down in the other chair. "My father was captain of a merchant ship, although his business practices were more piratical than some of the crews that come through Tortuga. I was his only child and my mother died when I was small, so I grew up aboard his ship, the Wicked Wench. When I turned 14, Da noticed a few too many of his men watching me and decided it was time I learned to be a lady and not run around in boy's breeches. He sold his ship to his first mate and bought us a house in Port Royal and hoped to start a business there. Unfortunately, his reputation was so bad that he couldn't make a go of it, so he decided to try elsewhere. He called up a favor from his former first mate, and we sailed to Tortuga. Da bought the Golden Parakeet with the money from the house, and we ran it together until two years ago when he died of the fever."

James paused, a bite of corncake halfway to his mouth. "The Wicked Wench… now where have I heard that name before?"

Kaylee jumped, and snatched up her plate from the table. "S'not that great of a ship; sank a few years back." She stood and went to scrape the rest of her food off the plate. "If you'll wash these dishes up while I get dressed, I've got a few errands to run. I could use your help carrying things back here." She hurried off up the stairs, leaving James staring after her, wondering what he'd said to make her so jumpy.

**End note: Anybody who is a die-hard Jack afficianado has just gone "Oh!" Hope to have the next chapter soon!**


	3. A Lass in Green

**Author's Note: Thanks to everybody that's been reading and reviewing! You can thank a day with no work or classes for the quick update. Thanks especially to Phoenix Moon 13 for your faithful R&R! Yes, your guess was correct on th last chapter.**

**As always, Norry belongs to the mouse, Kaylee is mine.**

Kaylee pawed through her drawers, looking for a dress and having a very heated conversation with herself. "Kaylee Caoimhe MacEwan, you have a big mouth, you know that? You should have known he'd know the Wench, being in his line of work. Do you want to run him off?" She pulled on the first dress she came to, and once she took a look at herself, she groaned. It was her best dress, a green one that emphasized her figure and made her green eyes shine like a cat's. "This is ridiculous! I'm just helping him out, nothing more." Nonetheless, she left the dress on and started braiding her hair. "Anyway, he's a naval officer, or was. What would he want with a barmaid?" She gave herself a quick once-over and went back downstairs. James was waiting for her in the kitchen, dressed in his uniform. He looked at her, taking in how lovely she looked in the emerald green dress, forcing himself not to compare it with the sight of her in her nightdress from earlier that morning. He offered her his arm, and as she took it, he smiles and said, "May I say, Kaylee, that you look absolutely lovely in green. It brings out your eyes."

Kaylee smiled and looked away, trying to hide the blush she knew was spreading all the way to her ears. "Thank you, James. I thought we might go to the tailor's first, since I need some cloth for a new apron, and you certainly can't work in that." She motioned at his uniform.

"Very well, shall we be off, then?"

Later that evening, James was taking his turn manning the bar, now wearing a much simpler suit of clothes, eerily similar to what that blackguard blacksmith had worn all the time, something he tried to keep out of his mind. The less he thought about Turner, Elizabeth, and the whole mess that ensued thanks to them and that wretched Jack Sparrow, the better. Instead, he watched Kaylee as she made her rounds about the room, serving drinks and gathering empty glasses, making conversation with regular customers and having a smile for all of them. She caught him looking, and her smile warmed. He quickly looked away, but couldn't help but smile himself. He could picture himself, for the first time, not drinking himself to death, not returning to the Navy, but staying here and helping Kaylee run the golden Parakeet, and maybe… well, maybe something more. He had to admit he was infatuated with the girl. She obviously must have some sort of feeling for him, the way he kept seeing her looking at him; the same way he watched her.

A grinning Kaylee wandered back to the bar for another round of drinks. "So, James, what's it like being on the other end of that bottle?"

James smirked as he filled the empty glasses. "Well, I can certainly see straighter, but the view is as beautiful as ever." he said as he looked straight into her eyes.

Kaylee blushed, but held his gaze and gave him a wink. "Not bad for your first attempt at a come-on; try again later and maybe you'll fare better." With that, she picked up her tray and went back to her customers, leaving James to stare after her again.

At the end of the evening, Kaylee and James were both cleaning up: James wiping down the bar and tables, Kaylee washing dishes in the back. James finished up out front and went to the kitchen to check on Kaylee. He found her putting away glasses on a top shelf, balanced precariously on a stool and apparently oblivious to his presence. He waited until she set down the last glass before he spoke up. "You could get hurt doing that." Kaylee started, losing her balance and falling off the stool into James' waiting arms.

She stared at him dumbfounded for a moment, then cuffed his shoulder and scowled, all the while turning bright red. "You could have gotten me killed!"

He chuckled softly. "The way I see it, I just saved you. Don't I get any thanks for that?"

"I'll thank you to put me down!"

James gave a longsuffering sigh, and then pretended to drop her. Kaylee squealed and clutched at his neck. "For someone who wants down, you certainly are holding on tight." He could hardly contain laughter at her flustered expression, but he let her go, setting her on her feet. She quickly grabbed for the glasses she's left on the counter and went to step up on the stool again, when James stopped her with a hand on her shoulder. Trapping her between himself and the counter, he took the glasses from her hands one by one and set them on the shelf, his hand never leaving her arm and his eyes never leaving her face.

When he had put away the last, he reached to smooth back a few stray wisps of auburn hair that had fallen loose in her tumble. "You told me to try again later. Am I faring any better, Kaylee?" he asked softly, his face very close to hers. Kaylee simply nodded, watching him breathlessly. "I would very much like to kiss you now." Her eyes slid shut and she raised her face to his. He took that as a yes.

**aww! Finally, a kiss! I hate to tell you, but things are about to go downhill. Hopefully I'll have another chapter sometime this weekend.**


	4. The Past Comes Back

**Author's Note: Okay, I wasn't in the mood to write a long, drawn-out love scene, so lets just say I gave James and Kaylee their privacy. If the inspiration strikes you, write your own version of what happened after that kiss and send it to me. I'd be interested in seeing it. Anyway, this chapter leads into DMC, and since I'm not really fooling with the movie bits, after this chapter there's going to be a big time jump, be prepared. and as always, Norry and the rest belong to that insanely rich mouse, kaylee is mine, but i'd trade her to him if i could get norry to myself for an evening...**

When Kaylee woke up, she was confused for a moment. She wasn't in her own bed, and she wasn't alone. Then the memories or the night before came flooding back, and she smiled and snuggled back against James' warm chest, hugging the arm slung over her waist possessively. This was so incredibly wrong, but felt incredibly right. Both of them were still more or less dressed; nothing quite _that _inappropriate had happened, but if her father had still been alive, he'd have been scandalized. _Hang what Da would think. _She felt James stir behind her, and she rolled over to face him. He smiled a sleepy smile at her. "Hello, beautiful."

"Hello yourself." She kissed him lightly, then moved to get out of bed. James let her up, trailing his fingers through her long hair as she moved away. She picked up her crumpled dress from the floor and began to dust it off. James got up from the bed, and the sight of him clad in only his breeches made her breath catch in her chest. He walked over to her and they stood face to face, or rather, her face to his chest. Her eyes slowly made their way up from the smooth, tanned expanse of his chest, to the dainty purple-red teeth marks on his neck and shoulders, and finally to his face. He smiled at her and swept her up into his arms, nuzzling his scruffy jawline against her neck. He carried her out the door, down the hall, and into her room, where he set her on her feet and gave her a little push toward her dresser. "Now get dressed, you, and stop being such a temptation." he said as he grinned at her and closed the door.

Kaylee floated through her morning routine, just happy to be alive. She slid off her crumpled shift and put on a fresh one, chose a sky-blue dress, and fixed her hair. She was just getting ready to go downstairs when she heard the kitchen door slam. She hurried down to see what was the matter and found the kitchen empty, except for a crumpled piece of paper on the floor.

She picked it up and smoothed it as she read:

_Kaylee-bird,_

_I'm back in Tortuga, luv, and looking for a crew and a good time. Think you might be able to show ol' Jack a good time? I'll make a stop by yer tavern tonight._

It was signed with a flourish:

_Captain Jack Sparrow_

Kaylee sank to the floor, distraught. Without any of her own intervention, her past had managed to drive James away. Jack's advances on her had been a major reason why her father had sold him the Wicked Wench and taken her far from him. From then till now, he'd never stopped making advances on her every time he was in Tortuga, and every time he did, she turned him down. The ship he captained now, the Black Pearl, was really the Wicked Wench, raised by Davy Jones after Jack struck a deal with him. Now that James knew of her connection with Jack, he'd never want anything to do with her again.

She barely had the heart to open the bar that night, knowing that she would be alone again, and worse, that she could expect a visit from Jack. She certainly had to fake the pleasant smile as she served her customers. Eventually, the moment she'd been dreading came. "Kaylee-bird! Come over here and give ol' Jack a kiss! I've missed yer pretty face."

Kaylee sighed and picked up a bottle of rum before she turned around; the good stuff, Jack could pay. She went to the table where he and Joshamee Gibbs sat and put the bottle down. "That's all you'll be getting from me, Jack, and you know it."

Jack grinned that maddening grin and took the bottle from her. "What, denying me the pleasure of your company? My heart's near broke in two."

Kaylee rolled her eyes. "I'm sure Scarlett or Giselle could mend it for you, because I certainly won't." With that, she turned back to the kitchen, her foul mood firmly cemented in place. She was so engrossed in her own black thoughts that she ran right into the man standing just inside the kitchen. "James?"

He stood there swaying, obviously drunk, dressed in his filthy uniform and bedraggled wig, a bottle of rum in one hand and a sardonic smile on his face. "Ah, Kaylee, come here beautiful." He snatched her close with his free arm and planted a slobbery, rum-soaked kiss on her lips. She pushed him away, wiping at her mouth. He continued in a cutting, sarcastic tone. "I see our dear friend Jack is here. Have you been showing him a good time? The same kind of good time you showed me last night, or does he get more since you've known him longer?"

Kaylee stared at him, aghast, then slapped him smartly across the face. With tears nearly spilling from her eyes, she answered in a loud, angry whisper. "How dare you!" She ran past him and out of the tavern, not caring if the whole place, James and Jack included, went to hell.

**And here we are just before the barfight. Kaylee and James go their seperate ways for quite some time, so the next chapter will be set almost at the end of AWE. Please R&R!**


	5. An Odd Feeling

**author's note: Thank you everyone who has been reading and leaving reviews! Here we are in AWE, sorry its so short.**

It was an odd feeling, dying, James thought to himself. He knew that it couldn't possibly be taking as long as it felt, but somehow he had plenty of time to think about all of his regrets. The first of those were what he'd just done. Not helping Elizabeth escape, that was the least he could do after unwittingly being an accessory to her father's murder; but kissing her, now that had been a mistake. It had just thrown into sharp relief how little true feeling he had left for her. All that had crossed his mind was the feel of Kaylee's lips against his, how she had melted into his arms that last night. He'd curtly told Elizabeth to go because he realized what a fool he'd been. He had had a chance at a happy life with Kaylee, but because of his own stupid need for revenge, here he was, far from her, bleeding out onto the deck of the Flying Dutchman. He shuddered inwardly at the way he'd treated her when they'd parted ways. He had found out from members of the crew of the Pearl that Kaylee had never had any feeling for Jack other than mild loathing, and he had just short of accused her of sleeping with him. He had been a complete idiot on so many levels, and now there would be no chance to make any of his mistakes right.

He saw Jones bending over him, a triumphant look on his face. "James Norrignton, do you fear death?" For a moment, he wrestled with the possibility of remaining alive, whatever the cost. But in the end, he knew that this was his chance to do something right, to die like a gentleman instead of making a deal with the devil. With the last of his strength, he plunged his sword into Jones' chest. As he sank into oblivion, he had only one thought: _I love you, Kaylee. I'm sorry, so sorry…_

Kaylee awoke in the bed they had shared, unexplainable tears streaming down her face.

**hopefully I'll finish the next chapter soon to make up for the length of this one. Please R&R!**


	6. Black Sails

**Author's note: yet another short chapter, sorry. I'm sooo busy with school that I've got serious writer's block. So here's a bit of Kaylee/Jack interaction for you to ponder while i finish my psychology and french. oh, and norry's still not mine (tear) and neither is anybody but kaylee.**

It had been months since James had left Tortuga. It had been weeks since Kaylee had awoken in tears, something in her heart breaking all over again, like it had that night he left. Something told her that something had happened, and so she watched the harbor for black sails. James had left with Jack, perhaps he would return with him too. Kaylee shook her head to herself as she wiped out yet another dirty glass. After what James had said to her before he left, she should have been hoping he had fallen overboard, not been waiting for his return. Still, she knew he had been drunk and probably hadn't realized what he was saying. She finished the dishes and made sure everything was in order before she made her way down to the docks to look again, just as she had every day since that night. But today, as she walked down the muddy street, she caught a glimpse of tattered black sails. Against all common sense, she took her skirts in her hands and broke into a run toward the docks.

She had been right; it was the Pearl. She saw the men disembarking from the ship, carrying purses full of plunder that she knew would soon be in the pockets of the local whores and barkeeps. She kept watching their faces, hoping that she'd see James come down the gangplank, looking for her. But the deck of the ship cleared and still there was no sign of him. Kaylee crumpled a bit, her hopes dashed, when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She brightened momentarily, but when she turned around, she was twice as disappointed. There stood Jack, wearing that irritating self-assured grin and looking her over as usual. "Lookin' for me, luv?"

Kaylee scowled. "Only in your wildest dreams, Jack, and even then, no."

Jack's face became a little more serious. "I was just teasing you, luv. I know who you were looking for, Kaylee-bird. He's not with us anymore."

"You mean he's not a member of your crew any longer?"

Jack's face twisted a bit, for once uncertain. "Something of that sort." He slid an arm around her shoulder, and surprisingly she let him, realizing this was just Jack being Jack. "How about I tell you all abo' it over a bottle o' rum?" Kaylee scowled at him again and Jack chuckled a bit. "Don't worry, I'll pay for it. Come on."

**See, I don't hate Jack, he's actually being sort of sweet in this chapter. Thanks for your patience! please R&R.**


	7. Rum'll Go Straight To Your Head

**author's note: Here's a little more to keep you occupied. thanks to everybody who's been reading and reviewing! here's some more sweet Jack, at least for a little longer. as always, only kaylee belongs to me, although I'd love to own James and Jack and keep them as my playthings.**

Once Kaylee had sat down across from Jack back at the Golden Parakeet and he was nursing his bottle of rum, he finally told her the whole story, about why he'd been in Tortuga the last time, James' thievery, his own bout with death, his rescue, and the glorious battle that ensued, all with quite a bit of colorful embroidering. "But what about James? You never mentioned him after he stole the heart. Do you know what became of him?"

Jack sighed and took a deep swig of rum. "Well, the thump-thump got him back his commission and then some; he became an admiral, although he was still just a puppet for that blaygird Beckett. He was assigned to keep an eye on Davy Jones, and when our bonny Elizabeth got herself caught and imprisoned onboard the Dutchman, he felt right obligated to help her get free. He got caught in the act, as it were, and…" Here he looked at Kaylee, his deep brown eyes showing something like compassion. "Well, Kaylee-bird, they killed him. Stabbed 'im straight in the gut."

Kaylee was in shock. James? Dead? It couldn't be… but then she thought of that night that she'd awoken in tears, and realized that must have been the night. She buried her face in her hands, not caring that Jack was there to see her cry. Jack got up from his seat and sat down beside her, awkwardly wrapping an arm around her shoulders and trying to comfort her. "S'ok, Kaylee-bird, s'alright luv, Jack's here. You just let it out, I won't tell no one."

Kaylee sobbed, and a small bit of what Jack was saying niggled its way into her mind, trying to tell her something. Jack's here, Jack's here… She looked up at Jack, a thought flying into her head. "Jack! Why couldn't we go back to the locker and fetch back James? You and your crew know the way, it would be easy!"

Jack made a very uncomfortable face. "Well, ya see, luv, getting back from the land of the dead isn't exactly a picnic. I've made that trip once and would rather not again." He smiled that devilish smile and held out the bottle of rum to her. "I tell you what, Kaylee-bird; have yourself a few swigs o' this, and ol' Jack will do his best to cheer you up." He slid his arm down from her shoulders to her waist, running his fingers lightly over her side.

Kaylee looked annoyed for a moment, then plastered on a sweet smile. She took the bottle from him and leaned in. "You know, Jack, this conversation has shown me a whole other side of you. You're not just a scheming, womanizing lecher…"

Jack smirked and leaned closer, moving in for a kiss. "I'm not, am I?"

Then Kaylee brought the half-empty bottle crashing down on his head, shattering it and knocking Jack out cold. "No, you're also a cowardly, self-centered wretch." She knelt down beside him on the floor and rummaged through his pockets for his purse. Finding it, she counted out the cost of two bottles of rum. "And you never paid me the last time you were here." She took off toward the docks to ask someone else who could help.

**ah, did I have you scared for a minute? Of course she's not gonna fall for Jack, she's gotta go fetch back our norry! Please R&R.**


	8. Some Things Have To Be Done

**Author's note: I'm back! Here's a few more of our favorite PotC characters (whom i don't own). Hope you enjoy!**

Kaylee made her way down to the docks, trying to look inconspicuous as she hurried. As thick as Jack's skull was, who knew how long he would remain unconscious? She made her way up to the Pearl's gangplank, which was guarded by two men. The tall, skinny one was arguing something about providence and good and evil with the short, bald one, and they didn't notice Kaylee as she snuck aboard.

The man she was looking for was sitting at a table in Jack's quarters, studying a map. Hector Barbossa frightened her, but she also knew he was a more sensible man than Jack, and she had the information he needed to get what he wanted. He finally looked up and saw her there and flashed her a crooked smile. "Ah, Miss MacEwan, to what do I owe the pleasure of yer company?"

"I find myself in need of a ship."

Barbossa laughed. "What, missy, planning on being some sort of pirate queen like Granuaile?"

She looked down at the map and pretended to study it, trying to maintain her cool. "Actually, I'm planning on sailing to Davy Jones' locker to fetch someone back. I've been told that you're familiar with those waters."

"Aye, that I am." He sat back and looked at her. "Yer wanting to fetch back your sailor beau, I suppose. What might compel me to charter this little field trip?"

"I happen to know that Jack Sparrow is quite unconscious on the floor of my tavern, and now would be the opportune time to take possession of this ship."

"He's that drunk already?"

"No, I clubbed him in the head with a rum bottle."

Barbossa roared with laughter. "Did ye now? I think I like you Kaylee MacEwan. I'm right inclined to give you a hand. Tell Masters Pintel and Ragetti to round up the crew on your way out, and be back here before dawn, preferably wearing something a bit less feminine. I'll be expecting you to pull your weight on this trip."

"Agreed."

Back in her upstairs room at the Golden Parakeet, Kaylee looked at herself in the mirror. She had gone to check Jack and found him still passed out on the floor, and made sure there was another bottle of rum on hand for him to down when he came to. Knowing him, that would be the first thing he would do. This time she didn't even take the cost of the bottle from him, for what she was doing to him, it was worth a bottle or two.

Now she stood there, wearing the clothes that James had left behind. The breeches were far too long, and she'd had to belt them with a cord, but they would do. She held the long braid of her hair in her hand, staring at it mournfully. Turning away with a look akin to pain, she sliced off the plait at the base of her neck with a sharp knife. It fell to the floor with a thud, and she looked at herself again. Now, if you didn't look too closely, she looked like a ragged little cabin boy. She had to swallow a couple of tears for her vanity, she'd never cut her hair before. She steeled her gaze in he mirror, and then walked out and toward the docks. Some things had to be done.

**Yes, I know the hair thing is a tad dramatic, but heck, my hair only reaches my mid-back, and i'd cry if i had to cut it. How does she know Barbossa? who knows... maybe he worked on the Wicked Wench too, maybe he frequented the Golden Parakeet. Either way, they know each other. Please R&R**


	9. What Washes Up

**Author's note: We're nearing the end, you and I. Thank you to everybody that's been reading and reviewing. As always, everyone except Kaylee belongs to the mouse, they're just on loan.**

The journey had been long and hard, and Kaylee had done the most work she had ever done in her life. This final leg of the journey was spooky, plain and simple. All was deadly quiet, the water was as still as a millpond, and there wasn't so much as a breath of wind, yet still the ship moved forward. Kaylee stood in the bow, straining to see something, anything besides the starry emptiness. She heard footsteps behind her. "We're getting close."

She turned and faced Barbossa, an incredulous look on her face. "Close to what? I don't see a thing. I think we're lost."

"For sure, you have to be lost to find a place that can't be found, elseways everyone would know where it was. Listen, you'll hear it."

Kaylee strained her ears, and she finally heard something besides the crew of the ship. She heard rushing water. The longer she stared into the distance, the more she could make out a line of white on the water: a waterfall. Suddenly, she found herself restrained by two of the crewmembers. Barbossa smiled evilly. "Well, missy, it seems we've reached your stop. Seems sad to lose such a useful lass, but, a promise is a promise."

Kaylee struggled against her two captors. "But, but, you said you'd lead me to Davy Jones' locker!"

"And I have. T'was you who failed to specify how you were to get there. I do hope you can swim. Men, help our passenger disembark." The two men grinned at each other and tossed a screaming Kaylee into the rushing waters.

James trudged along the sandy strip, staring out at the ocean. Eternity in this place was going to drive him insane. He could walk this beach forever, and he'd never see anything new, save the people who washed up and wandered off. He saw another one right now. This one looked like a young boy, probably not more than thirteen. Those were the ones that bothered him the most. He was facedown in the sand, the surf lapping at his legs, his dark red hair plastered to his head. James approached to see if he could help the boy, although if he was here, he was already beyond helping. He knelt down and rolled the boy over, and what he saw made his breath catch in his throat.

Kaylee blinked, the sun in her eyes. The fall over the edge had knocked her unconscious, and her body felt like she'd been run over by a wagon. Someone was looking down at her, but her eyes refused to focus. She blinked again, and she finally saw who it was. "James?"

"Kaylee? What are you doing here?"

She groaned as she sat up. "I came after you."

He stared at her incredulously. "Why would you do something as stupid as that?"

In pain, tired, and cross, Kaylee stood up and said irritably, "Oh I don't know, maybe because I love you, you ninny." With that she began stalking down the beach.

It only took James a moment to catch up with her, grabbing her up in his arms and squeezing her, eliciting a small squeal of pain from Kaylee. "Sorry. I'm just so glad to see you! I thought I would never see you again."

Kaylee looked up at him. "I couldn't very well leave you here, could I? Part of me died the day you left."

James looked down dejectedly. "But when I left… I said such horrible things to you. I would think you would be glad to see me dead."

"Do you think I didn't know you were drunk? And didn't you hear a word I said before? I love you, James."

"Still, Kaylee, I am deeply sorry. Forgive me?"

She smiled. "Would I have gone to the ends of the earth to find you if I didn't?"

He hugged her again, gently this time. "I love you, Kaylee." His hand went to her hair, and he looked at her sideways. "Can I ask how this happened?" He grinned as he played with the short fringe around her face.

She pulled at the ends of her hair, as if willing it to grow. "Well, I couldn't very well pass as a cabin boy with waist-length hair. It looks horrible, doesn't it?"

"I think you look just as beautiful as ever." He said, smiling. "So what was your plan for getting out of here?"

Kaylee scowled at the horizon, kicking at the sand a bit. "Well, my plan was to sail back onboard the Black Pearl, but, well, obviously that won't work now."

James looked at her. "The Pearl? You mean Sparrow agreed to this?"

Kaylee grinned sardonicly. "Well, not exactly…"

When Kaylee finished her story, it was nearing sunset. She and James were trying to think of some way out of the locker when they spotted sails on the horizon. James jumped up and exclaimed, "The Dutchman! Why didn't I think of that?"

"The who?"

"The Flying Dutchman. That's how we get out of here."

Kaylee looked at James as if he'd gone mad. "Why would Davy Jones let us out of the locker?"

"First, Davy Jones isn't the captain of the Dutchman anymore. Second, I've met the new captain, and he's an old acquaintance. And third, you aren't dead and don't belong here." He waved his arms frantically, trying to signal the Dutchman. It weighed anchor just off the shore, and a boat was lowered. As they rowed to shore, Kaylee saw four figures. A man about the age her father would have been was manning the oars, another knelt in the bow, holding a little girl of about three, and in the stern, looking quite sullen, was Jack.

The man in the bow stepped out of the boat walked up to James and held out the hand not holding the little girl. "Admiral Norrington. I'm glad to see you, although I wish it weren't here."

James took his hand in a strong handshake. "Mr. Turner. I'm incredibly glad to see you. I have a favor to ask of you."

Will set the little girl on her feet, and she moved to clutch at his leg, peeking out at the others. "Jack already told me what was going on." He turned to Kaylee. "You must be Miss MacEwan. My name is Will Turner. I'm here to take you back."

"You mean take us back, right?"

Will looked uncomfortable. "Well, no. James is dead, he's supposed to be here. You aren't."

Kaylee grabbed James' arm. "I'm not leaving without him."

At this point Jack came staggering up the beach. He clapped a hand on Will's shoulder. "Oh, come now, young William. Surely this once you could make an exception? After all, you brought me back. And there's a much better reason to bring him back." He gestured at the two of them. "Look at 'em, Will. They're in love. Could you truly separate them again?"

Will looked at them, and his eyes seemed to glaze over for a moment. "I suppose this once I might make an exception."

Kaylee could have hugged them both. Instead, she smiled brightly and asked, "So when can we leave?"

Will pushed the little girl forward. "As soon as we can hand off little Grace here to someone."

Kaylee picked up the dark-haired little girl, who clung to her like she had Will. "You can't mean you're leaving her here?"

"I have to. The ship she and her parents were on went down, and they all drowned. I haven't found her parents yet, but they'll end up here eventually."

Kaylee hugged the little girl tightly. "But she's just a baby!"

Will's eyes looked hollow. "You have no idea how many 'babies' I've had to ferry here."

Kaylee looked down into the little girl's blue eyes. Without looking up, she said, "I'll take her."

Jack, James, and Will all exclaimed at once, "What?"

She looked up at them. "I'll keep her, I'll take care of her. Just don't leave her here." She seemed about to cry.

Will just nodded. "Fine. Shall we go now?"

As they walked to the boat, James looked over at her. "Are you sure about this?"

Kaylee nodded. "Could you honestly have left her there?"

James shook his head and tousled the girl's dark brown curls. "No." He looked back to Kaylee. "Do you think you might need a hand with her?"

She smiled. "If you're offering, yes." Now on the little ship, she looked over at Jack. "Thank you, Jack."

He still looked sullen. "You stole my ship."

"Borrowed, with every intention of returning it." She grinned.

He smirked. "I know that. And I thought that Hector might be a mite more than you could handle, that's why I came after you."

"Why Jack, you're not such a scoundrel after all."

Jack looked down. "Don't spread that around, will ya. Some of us have a reputation to keep up."

They all laughed, and Kaylee and James looked at each other, smiling like there was no one else in the world.

**Never fear! This isn't quite the end. I'll soon have an epilogue up for those of you that are interested. **


	10. Epilogue 11 years later

**Author's Note: Thank you to all my readers! Here's the end of my story, I hope you all enjoy. As always, the mouse owns all.**

"But Uncle Jack, how did you get off the island?" one of the two brown-haired little boys asked, eyes wide.

"Well, boys, it's like this: I roped myself a couple of sea turtles and lashed them together to make a raft…"

"Jim! Thomas! Stop bothering Jack and come finish your chores." Kaylee shooed her eight-year-old sons to the back of the tavern. Then she turned to Jack and gave him a glare that didn't quite reach her eyes. "And you, Jack, I won't have you filling my boys' heads with stories. I already had to take away the wooden swords you gave them for their birthday; they were beating each other black and blue pretending to be pirates."

James came out and joined her, handing their three-year-old daughter, Anna, to her. "Oh, come now, dear, boys will be boys. It had nothing to do with Jack."

Kaylee shook her head. "Grace wasn't nearly as much trouble." She looked at her red-headed daughter and grinned. "And you'd better not be, Miss Annie!"

Jack put down his glass. "How is our little Grace?"

"Not so little, I'm afraid. We sent her to a boarding school in Ireland just after her last birthday. She's fourteen now, you know."

Jack chuckled. "Time flies. I knew you when you were that age, and now look, a mother four times over."

James slid behind his wife and put a protective hand over her stomach. "Soon to be five times over."

Jack stared, and then smiled broadly. "Another little Norrington! Congratulations! Drinks all 'round!" With his last exclamation he nearly fell off his seat.

Annie giggled and said in her baby's lisp, "I fink you've aweady had enuff, Uncle Jack."

They all laughed.

**Hmm, might Grace become the heroine of my next foray into the PotC world? Maybe, if you ask nicely! lol Thanks for reading!**


End file.
